


A Beta In Need

by Mandibles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan joins Scott's pack. Sometimes he needs <i>things</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beta In Need

Ethan always looks so surprised when he comes, Scott’s noticed.

It’s like it just pounced on him out of nowhere, making his eyes fly open and his back arch and his breath catch. Then he moans, soft and sweet and almost not there, striping Scott’s fist with every twitch. He, uh, his face always scrunches up then and it’s just— It’s cute, Scott thinks, and he can’t hold back his laugh.

He releases Ethan’s cock, gently lays it back down, and spends his time wiping his hands in his t-shirt while he waits for Ethan to return. 

When he does, when Ethan sighs and his eyes flutter open, focus on Scott’s face, Ethan breaks into a rare smile that Scott readily returns.

"Good?" Scott ventures. Ethan laughs.

"Really good," Ethan croaks, releasing the sheets he’d torn to shreds and running a hand over his face. “Really, really good. Fuck."

Scott chuckles, leans down for a kiss he intends to keep short, chaste. But when he pulls back, Ethan pushes forward, and he loses himself in awkward lips and clumsy tongues. Scott hasn’t—He hasn’t really kissed a lot of people, you know, but, fuck, Ethan kisses like he’s done it every day of his life, refining his skill for this one moment. 

It kind of reminds him, you know, that he doesn’t know much about Ethan—or his brother or the two of them together—beyond these short and few moments when Ethan needs something, _someone_ , who isn’t there for him right now. It’s all so strange and mysterious and wrong, and it makes Scott want to kiss him harder if only because he can.

Fingers wriggling between them, to his zipper, makes him stop, though.

"What? What’s wrong?" Ethan asks, breathless, as Scott pulls back.

Scott rubs the back of his neck. “I can’t." He looks up and dreads the neutral expression that flushes Ethan’s post-orgasmic bliss from his face.

"It’s that hunter girl, isn’t it?"

“ _Allison_ ," Scott snaps. Embarrassed, he continues softer, “And, no, it’s not—I mean, not really—"

"Then—" Ethan pulls himself up and Scott would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t beeline to the stray streaks of drying come up Ethan’s stomach. “Then, what? What is it?"

Scott sighs, closes his eyes, and counts to ten before he opens them again. And, dammit, Ethan still looks so fucking good, hair mussed and sweat beading on his brow, his upper lip, chin. “You—You said this was a pack thing," he says, stringing words together. “If this," he gestures between them, “is a pack thing, then I— As your—your Alpha, I don’t want to take advantage."

A moment passes. Ethan blinks at him, eyebrows raised … and then he laughs. He laughs hard, behind a fist, and Scott forgets to be angry, because he’s never seen this guy express himself like this before.

Eventually the laughter tapers off. Ethan rubs a wet eye and says, “I—Okay. Okay, fine. If that makes you feel better then that’s— That’s fine. Okay."


End file.
